how sensor girl finally got a muse
by sensor girl
Summary: read the title!! it's about me finally getting a muse!! it's rated G but it has one tiny little swear word in it. please R/R even though it sucks!


Disclaimer: (repeat three times every night before you go to bed) I do not own marvel. I do not own marvel's x-men. I do however own myself.

Hey everybody!!!! So, this is the story of how I got (or getting, I should say) my muse. I think I know who it will be, but you will find out at the end of my story. Note: this is actually how this is all playing out in my screwed up mind. Scary, no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It happened just after I had put out a want add, explaining that I needed a muse. Oh, the day stated out quiet, but it didn't stay that way, little did I know that today I would partake in…THE BATTLE OF THE MUSES!!!!

 I was at home going about my daily business (practicing my music mainly), when all of a sudden…

~Poof~

 I put down my guitar and head in the general direction of the sound. As I enter my kitchen, I meet a strange sight…

Sensor girl (SG)…wolverine?! 

Wolvie: the one and only.

SG: but…but, you belong to ice!!!

Wolvie: I'm not here about the muse thing, I'm happy with my author. I just came ta warn ya…

SG: warn me? About what? OH NO!! JEAN FOUND OUT I LET YOU GUYS TRASH THE MANSION, DIDN'T SHE??!! DIDN'T SHE?!!

Wolvie: no nothin' like that! I just wanted ta warn ya that a few o' the x-men saw your add, and are gonna be showin' up here pretty soon, so be on guard!

SG: which x-men?

Wolvie: sorry darlin', can't tell ya that.

SG: okay I'll accept that, but I need to know…did Scott, by some horrible misfortune, see the add too?

Wolvie: well…just watch out…that's all I can tell ya.

SG: oh, come on!! From one Canuck to another?

Wolvie: …yeah Scott's commin'.

SG: thank you wolvie!! I'll remember to make you god-like in my next fic!!

~Poof~

 I walk back to the living room where I left my guitar, and start putting away all the instruments/sheet music lying around. Quickly I hide my computer and all other possessions of value. Then I sit and wait. But I didn't have to wait long…

ding dong

SG: crap!

I rise and slowly walk to the door. I open it…

SG: gambit and bishop?

Gambit: dat's us, chere! Are we de first ones here?

SG: if you mean for the muse job, then yes.

Gambit: see, bish!! I told ya it was a short cut!!

Bishop: yes, well your "short cut" almost got us killed!!

Gambit: but it didn't!!

Bishop: but it could have!!

Gambit: but it didn't!!

SG: guys? You wanna come in or something?

Bishop: but it could have!!

SG: THAT'S IT!! YOU GET IN THAT CORNER AND YOU GET IN THE OTHER CORNER!!!

 Bishop and gambit go silently to their corners. I shut the door. Then I walk in to the living room.

SG: the remotes right there, if ya wanna watch TV.

Gambit reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. He flips channels until he finds the Olympics.

Gambit: go USA!!

SG: GASP!! There is no cheering for any team other than the almighty Canada, in this household!! I'm tempted to make you wash your mouth out with soap!!! (PS no offence meant to any Americans! I'm just cheering on my home team!!)

Gambit: sorry….

Bishop: *snicker*

Gambit: oh shut up!! I'm her favorite, so dat means I gotta better chance den you at dis whole muse gig!!

Bishop: you take that back!!

ding dong

I open the door once again and see the iceman, nightcrawler, marrow, shadowcat and….horror of all horror …Scott summers!!!

SG: AAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S YOU!!!!

Scott: I told you guys not to let marrow come along!!

SG: NOT HER!! YYYYOOOOOUUU!!!

Scott: me? But, why?

SG: I read about what you did to fuzzyblue!!!! (See ch.6 of fuzzyblue's "bob the newest x-man" for reference)

Scott: but…but I'm not like that!! I'm a changed muse!!!

Kitty: can the rest of us come in?

SG: sure! Gambit and bishop are here too!!

Iceman: I told you guys we should've took the short cut!!

Marrow: well if it wasn't for leader boy, we would've been here an hour ago!!

 So the x-men walk into my home (and Scott bribed me into letting him have a shot at being my muse).

SG: sit down wherever there's room. Now are all of you here? 

Kurt: ja. We're all here.

SG: okay let's start! Who has muse experience?

 Gambit and Scott's hands go up.

SG: …that's it?

All the others bow their heads.

SG: okay…um…give me an idea for a silly fic!!

Kitty: the story of how cerebro's hard drive get's wiped out!!

SG: slight potential.

Iceman: the day that Scott gets hit by a bus!!

SG: Scott bashing (okay bad pun!! I'm sorry!!)!! I like!!

Marrow: how bout one where I get to rip wolverine apart?

SG: um…no.

Bishop: um…pass.

Gambit: de day Scott finally gets surgery to remove de rod he got stuck up his ass!!

SG: not bad.

Kurt: the circus!! Everyone loves the circus!!

SG: um…I'll think about that? 

 I look over to a cackling Scott.

SG: dare I ask?

Scott: *cackle* you should write something about curling!! Curling is funny!! *Cackle*

SG:…curling?!

Scott: *cackle*

 Scott runs over to my keyboard and starts typing (with one finger I might add) a "story" about curling.

SG: hey that's not even funny!!! Give me my keyboard!!

Scott: *cackle*

ding dong

SG: oh you are so lucky I have to get the door, you non-muse!!!

I run to get the door. Open it, and look outside. 

SG: hi, cannonball!! What are you doin' here?

Sam: you needed a muse? Did ah come to late??!!

SG: no! the jobs still open. But what took you so long, everyone else is here!!

Sam: ah…uh…ah kinda read the map upside down. 

SG: *snort* oh…*snicker* …well come on in!

Sam comes in and sits next to marrow.

SG: okay I got a bit of a situation on my hands right now, so quickly, give me an idea for a silly fic!!!

Sam: jean raises all hell when she finds out that psylocke is married….to scott summers!!!!!

SG: that's brilliant!! Try another!!

Sam: cable gets amnesia and thinks he's the tooth faerie. But cable get's his faerie tales and horror movies mixed up when he starts to  think the tooth faerie is a person that goes around knockin' out peoples teeth and stealin' their money!! How will the x-men stop him?!

SG: that's pretty damn good!!

Scott: *cackle*

SG: NO STOP!!!! PLEASE!!!!! CURLING IS SOOOOO NOT FUNNY!!!

Sam: hey scott?!

Scott: yes sam?

Sam: what's the square root of sixteen?

Scott: *stops typing* why I don't know…*thinks*

Sam: he won't bug ya fo' awile.

I gather all the x-men in the living room.

SG: x-men I have made a dicission! And for his twisted mind and great ability to keep cyke away from my computer,  I want….sam "cannonball" Guthrie as my new muse!! But the rest of you will be added to some of our up-coming fics, for trying!!

 So there goes the story of how sam Guthrie became my muse!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay so kind of a crappy story!! But the point is I finally got my muse!!!! Yay!!!

And on another note: some of you want a sequel to "the x-mens adventure". I will write a sequel when I get at least 50 in the review column!! (I'm already at like 48 or something, so it won't be to hard) and I would also like suggestions on what new characters to introduce (they have to be male characters though) and if I should drop any of the existing five! 

 Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out. ~SG~


End file.
